Galaxy Grand
'NOVEL' *Title = GALAXY GRAND *developer = *publisher = Heroton Productions *Writers = Brandon Ortiz, Eloy A. Rosario *Artists = Eloy A. Rosario (Character Designer) *Original Creators = Brandon Ortiz *release = TBA *genre = Fantasy, Comedy, Drama *rating = GALAXY GRAND is a colabrative novel that was created by Brandon Ortiz, and is written by him and Heroton Productions CEO, Eloy A. Rosario, with Character art drawn by the latter. Story 'Vol.1: The Iron Road Challenge' ''Chapter 1: The Journey To The Galaxy Grand Tourney Begins! The sun shone brightly over Solstice Point, the only town on the planet situated on a hilltop. The flowers grown at Solstice Point were some of the rarest in the world and they bloomed in droves during the spring in a beautiful multitude of colors. The hilltops grass, emerald three seasons of the year, was now covered in colors. At the end of the season the residents of Solstice Point would harvest the flowers and sell them, being exotic and sturdier than normal flowers they sold well and helped to keep the town thriving. Until the flowers were harvested they rested on the hillside, where the lead harvester's son, Abel Yamato lay. A soft warm breeze wafted across Abel’s face as he felt the sun's rays beam down. His house was right next to the patch of flowers he was laying in and he had opened the kitchen window to hear the radio playing loudly. A song from the famous rock band “The Guccis” finished playing and the station began playing ads. As the commercials started Abel began blocking out the noise, waiting for more tunes when one tune in particular caught his attention. Music played and Abel's head shot up. *“Attention denizens of The Ghohiri kingdom, It...Is...Time…. For the Galaxy Grand Tourney!!!! It's the showcase of the gods, titans from every corner of the galaxy gathering in one joint to tear the house down. Tell your mom, tell your dad, tell your brother, your sister, hell, go ahead and let the dog know! See action and intensity in their purest forms when the greatest fighters alive tango in hand to hand combat and see if this year some lucky fool can take down the reigning champ PRO ORO!!! We hope all you fans are ready because next month it's going down, tickets go on sale TODAY! First stop Kento City, followed by Solstice Point, you folks can check the list of locations on our website or go buy ‘em yourself if you can't wait for the ticket guy but remember folks… DON'T WAIT!”'' The ad ended and Abel quickly rose to his feet and jumped through his kitchen window into the house. His foot caught the sink faucet, tripping him and crashing him into the kitchen. The huge thud brought his parents running into the kitchen. “Sheesh kid you almost gave us a heart attack” Vincent Yamato said as he and his wife Nessa walked over to Abel. “I'm fine, don't sweat it, I just need to get to my room” Abel told his parents as he hobbled upstairs. He pulled out a small box from underneath his bed and opened it to find money filling the box to the brim. He took it all out and organized it, counting it as he did. “Two Thousand Ghohas, this should be more than enough” Abel said to himself. “Where did you get all that money?” His father demanded, standing right behind him. “I've been saving up since I was 3 Dad, I've never been able to go to The Galaxy Grand Tourney but today, that changes! I worked so hard for this money… it's finally my time!” Abel said to his parents with a broad smile. He began to change, donning a plain white button up with a black jacket on top. He put the money he'd saved in the pouch tied to his leg and ran downstairs. “Uh Abel, the salesman won't be here till late this evening” His dad called out. “I know. I'm going to Kento city to meet him and catch a ride to the tourney from there,” he yelled back to his parents. By the door was a huge bag that Abel had packed last week, he grabbed it as he ran out, with not even a glance back to his parents. Abel ran down the hillside, almost falling and rolling down. The sun shone brilliantly overhead and he could hear birds singing loudly as if they too were experiencing his excitement and had decided to tell the world about it and taken by impulse as he ran Abel screamed “I'M GOING TO GALAXY GRAND!!” An hour or so passed before Abel stopped and rested. Solstice Point was now behind him and he was only a mile away from the bottom of the hill where Kento city was. Abel got up once more and ran the rest of the way into the city. Kento city was nothing like Solstice Point. The whole place was full of people running to and fro, vehicles clogging up streets and strange characters in all the dark corners. Abel was walking down a street and peered into an alleyway. A group of people were standing in a circle discussing something. Abel stared for a second too long as one of the people in the alley turned towards him. It was a young man who looked only slightly older than Abel, dressed in a ratty “Guccis” T-shirt with ripped jeans. He had blonde hair and jet black eyes. His gaze was piercing and Abel shook himself out of a reverie, forcing himself to continue walking. He went another two blocks or so when a hand touched his shoulder. Abel turned around and came face to face with the guy from the alleyway. “You look new, what you doing here in my neighborhood, new boy?” He asked Abel. “Minding my own business” Abel said firmly. “Oh, Tough guy huh?” The young man asked. He grabbed Abel by the arm and steered him into another alley. “You don't seem to get it since you're new, so let me fill you in. I run the streets in this area and you don't waltz around my streets without my express permission,” the young man told Abel. “So everyone here asks your permission? I doubt it” Abel sneered. “Keep trying to be tough new kid, it's gonna make whatever I do to you a whole bunch easier” the young man told Abel. Abel got up hoping to run away but saw at the other end of the alley, the group of people from earlier. “I know what you're here for. Another tourist right? Probably trying to get a ride to The GG Tourney. If you've got cash for that, you've got cash to spare so give it up” The youth demanded holding out his hand. “No Thanks, if you run this place then you’ve got plenty of cash for yourself,” Abel replied. “Do you really think you're gonna get to leave here with it?” the youth inquired. Abel kicked the young man hard in his groin and began running back to the street. “GET HIM!!” The youth screamed as he stood bent over in pain. The group of people began all running towards Abel who quickly threw himself into the crowd on the street. He weaved between people even shoving some out of the way. Abel didn't know Kento city well, but he knew the Tourney had an office that the ticket salesman visited every year, there would of course be law enforcement there and it was the only safe place Abel could think of. He looked up and saw he was on Chaste Avenue. If he went east to Chaste and 10th St., he'd be there. He turned a corner and slammed into an old lady with a huge dog. It began snarling at Abel who darted around the old lady quickly trying to gather up the groceries she dropped after she herself fell to the ground. Abel apologized multiple times and continued running. Two of the kids chasing Abel turned the corner and ran right into the dog, who tackled them both down to the ground began attacking them. Screams could be heard in the distance, as Abel silently thanked the old lady and ran straight down Chaste now on 7th Street. There were still three kids chasing after Abel and they were getting closer by the minute. They were directly behind him by the time he hit 9th street and Abel ran across the street with the traffic light on green. The cars roaring past stopped them but only momentarily and one car missed Abel only by inches. Abel ran to a corner building with an Awning that read “Galaxy Grand Offices” in bold letters. He grabbed the handle and threw himself inside as his pursuers reached the door. Abel grabbed an officer guarding the door by the arm and said “Sir, please... those guys chased me all the way here… Trying to rob me” Abel said breathlessly. The Police officer nodded and went to walk out causing Abel’s pursuers to disappear. “Thank you so much Officer,” Abel said as he walked further into the building. The lobby was huge and covered in statues of legendary fighters. There was a golden statue in the center of the very first Galaxy Grand Champion, Scarlet Storm. He'd won it three thousand years ago and had stood champion for fifteen years before losing the title and retiring. He was the legend of legends. Abel looked up in reverence. Scarlett Storm had worn a tunic of chain mail, with a red mask and cape. Abel continued staring at it as he walked to the front desk. “What do you want kid?” The woman behind the desk asked? “I was wondering how I would go about getting tickets to the tournament” Abel told her. “Second floor, you're in luck too, all the other fight obsessed losers haven't arrived yet” she droned. Abel walked upstairs and had to force himself to walk to the ticket counter. “I’d like one first row seat” Abel told the man at the window. “That'll be Two Thousand Ghohas son.” Abel grimaced and reached into his pouch, and handed over every bit of his savings.The ticket was a midnight blue with black edges and two figures with fists primed made out of stars. The ticket read “Galaxy Grand 3000 Row 1.” Abel trembled as the ticket passed into his hands. “Thank you” he said. He made his way to the lobby but stopped at the door. Outside, the kids from the alley stood waiting. The police officer from earlier followed Abel’s gaze. “Where you headed kid?” “I-I-I guess I'm walking to the Shojima Station” Abel told him. “That's a long trip to make on foot” the officer said. “I can escort you out of the city, but after that, you're on your own” Abel nodded. The two walked out to the officer's car and a few hours later Abel stood in a field just outside of Kento city with the Police car behind him. “It doesn't matter how I get there” Abel thought as he looked at his ticket. “I'm going.” Meanwhile in another Location, Scientist Henry Takato stopped working to wipe sweat off his brow. Suspended in front of him was a huge robot: Twelve feet tall, slick shining chrome gleaming on it as a skin, slender frame, and sturdy build. Takato had just finished programming the joints in its lower body. This robot was his greatest creation. Takato's assistant Kyle walked up behind him. “Is it done?” “Yes, it is finally complete. I've spent years trying to make this… The ultimate machine. A robot with no purpose other than the express purpose of collecting life experiences” Takato said. “Is that all he does?” Kyle asked. “Do you want to know why you're just the assistant? It's because you have no vision. You see a fine piece of machinery and you think destruction, and chaos and power. I see a chance to discover the true beauties of life and the longevity needed to learn the secrets of humanity. It was built to do everything a man can't…. Everything I can't… Everything I couldn't” Takato said sadly. “Walk along the cliffs, climb to the top of the highest mountain, observe wildlife, see the world, I could even build him a companion so that he can know love…Since I haven't” Takato stated. “It's never really too late for you to do all those things,” Kyle said. “Of course it is, I'm 67 already! I've long ago passed my time in the sun by. He can find out how one is supposed to live life; A lovely and carefree existence. No doubt, no remorse, no pain, Sentio here could show me what a perfect life is” Takato told Kyle as he began entering commands into his computer. Sentio’s eyes lit up as the robot’s artificial consciousness began to boot up. Takato had the harness release and Sentio fell, landing on his feet. He stood in the center of the lab, back straight, silent. “Identify yourself” Takato ordered. “I am an experience collector created by Henry James Takato for the purpose of exploration and record keeping. I am named Sentio, a name given to me in order to better the quality of whatever recordings I should gather. Upon reaching my capacity limit of data I shall return to this lab and share my experiences with my creator” Sentio finished. “What is your personal objective? Do you know yet?” Takato asked. “No Sir, that should however become clear in time” Sentio said. “He doesn't sound very human, how is he supposed to obtain real human experiences if he doesn't convincingly act human?” Kyle asked. “I will learn in time” Sentio said adjusting his voice till he sounded just like Kyle. Kyle smiled and said “That's pretty cool.” “Go forth Sentio” Takato ordered the robot as it stepped forward. Takato opened the doors to the lab, leading his creation out. Sentio stepped out into a clearing in a forest. To the east was a gigantic hill with a city at the bottom and to the west was a marvelous ocean. Sentio turned facing north and saw a wide expanse of empty land going for miles. In the distance were large shadows one of which seemed to be reaching up to the heavens. “What is that sir?” Sentio asked. “Why don't you go find out?” Takato suggested and with that Sentio set out to experience life. In another location in the world, a young teenage girl called, Tia Moriarty, looked at her reflection. For a girl of 16, she expected better. She had long red hair that was dead and lay flat going down to the small of her back. Most days she was forced to tie her hair up. She wore a white dress with slippers. The dress had stains all over and it was tattered, while one of her slippers had a hole from which her big toe protruded. She sighed deeply. When on the master's land she always looked to be in poor condition. She was only cleaned up and dressed up when Master Denworth wanted her. Tia was a slave; she belonged to the man who owned the land her family lived on. Charleston Denworth was an extremely rich and powerful man who came to Ghohiri seeking land to own for monetary purposes. His enterprise in Ghohiri was Agriculture where the rarest plant life grew, Denworth could make a fortune. He was a tall, attractive young man, with caramel skin, Jet black curls atop his head and Green eyes. He was six foot six and garnered attention with his immense presence alone. He never shaved but had only stubble upon his face. The hair stimulated but never made you uncomfortable. He was considered by almost every woman in the kingdom as the perfect man and he became famous very fast. He allowed no one but consorts to be in his personal estate and therefore the public never knew he had slaves and they never knew just how abused they were. Tia’s father Jonathan had come to Ghohiri when he was 18 with his pregnant wife, searching for a place to call home and good work. Desperate, he agreed to help Denworth for free until Denworth had enough riches in Ghohiri to pay him. Instead when Denworth grew powerful enough he bought out the local law enforcement and trapped the Moriarty family on the grounds, building a fifteen foot tall border wall, patrolled by rabid dogs. Frightened and trapped, the family bent to Denworth’s will. Denworth regularly beat Jonathan to within an inch of his life in order to ensure he had the family's loyalty and over time he trapped others as well to use as slaves. As Tia grew older and flourished as much as she could considering her environment, Charleston Densworth began taking a special interest in her and began using her against her will to sate his lust. He still had all the whores and other slave girls he wanted but Tia was his favorite. Tia allowed herself to be raped regularly by Charleston as long as it meant he forgot to lay a hand on her father. Tia reflected on all of this as she stood in front of the mirror. She wiped a tear from her eye and looked out the window behind her. The sun shone brilliantly outside, beating down on the slaves cultivating the fields. Tia thought of the rat poison she had found when she’d broken into the basement and the knife she'd stolen from the kitchen. She'd already convinced her family and convinced herself to be brave enough to commit to what her heart was telling her to do. Tia was escaping and soon.